


Science and Witchcraft

by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anger, Awesome, F/M, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Little Romance, Magic, Morty got a girl crushing on him, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Rick meet his match, Rick not being a people person, Rick vs the neighborhood, Rivalry, Science, Witch Trials, Witchcraft, hot older people, love-hate relationship, neighborhood barberque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97
Summary: Rick meet his match, but this particular person dabbles in Magic and is a lady. How will Rick and Morty handle the magical duo? Find out this here story!
Relationships: Lavera and Zoey, Morty Smith/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Lavera Scaledrone, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick and Morty - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Science and Witchcraft

(Again, I do not own Rick and Morty or their character, they belong to their awesome creator. I do own the ocs and I am introducing them to this story. Also, I am bringing in the “magic,” get it? This take place after Never Ricking Morty. I would like to thanks trickster3696 for his help.)

It was a nice afternoon in the Smith residence as Rick and Morty just got back from the Citadel of Rick gift shop with a brand-new story train set. They decided to set up the train set another time and just watch some interdimensional television and some small talk in between the commercials.

“Aw geez, Rick. That coronavirus thing sound serious in that other timeline.” Said Morty

“Yeah, it’s their own damn faults for voting for that orange goblin idiot. I mean they drink bleach, because he said it will cure this disease. What bunch of brainless sheep.” Stated Rick as he drank from his flask.

“Yeah, but still. Couldn’t the you from that timeline find a cure for the virus?” Morty ask his grandfather. Before Rick could answer that, Jerry enter the living room.

“Hey guys, I hope you both are ready this weekend neighborhood barbeque!” Said Jerry with enthusiasm.

“Why should I be associating with people who I live next to and don’t have the same interest as me?” stated Rick curtly.

“Come on Rick, we don’t get to speak to the neighbors anymore” griped the father

“Does it have to do with you being unemployed, having no common interest with any functioning person o-or that you impregnating my daughter in high school?” roasted the scientist

“It because of your sci-fi shenanigan that drive the neighbors away.” Reflected Jerry as he stands his ground.

“Whoa, you must be serious if you are using alliteration!” The drunk traveler said in a caustic tone.

“Your damn right I am!” jerry stated in a didactic tone. “Do you need a reminder of what happen whenever you get involve whenever the neighbors invite us over?”

Flashback shows of game night at the Smiths. Beth, Jerry, and Rick got their neighbors couples John and Marilyn Johnson and their good friend Jay Garcia. They seem to be playing a very advance version of “Never Have I Ever.” It when the card shot out random things and the person have to guess who that person is. They seem to be having a good time.

Beth pick out a card and read aloud, “Never have I ever seen Titanic a dozen time, I’m guessing that’s Jerry.” Stated Beth

“Guilty as charge.” Jerry said in a joking manner, which earn him some laugh from their neighbors.

“Okay, my turn!” John said as he plucks a card from a machine and read it aloud. But what he read, shocked him. “Never have I ever cheated on my husband with his best friend for years and then hide the fact that his first-born child wasn’t his?!?! **What, Marilyn?!??!** ”

This cause Marilyn burst into tears and Jay to look extremely guilty. Marilyn left the Smith residence in tears.

“You shouldn’t have cheated in the first place!” Rick called out to the distress woman in a nonchalant way, Beth and Jerry were embarrass by this. “Okay Jay, it’s your turn.”

The next incident took place at a 5-year-old girl birthday party, everybody was having a great time with the adults chatting among themselves and the children playing. Rick was just standing there with a bored and annoyed expression, because he sees birthdays as just a reminder that you're one year closer to death and that these children are too naive to see it. He was forced to come to the party by his family and now he wanted so badly to leave. So, he decided to portal in a clown, which appear all cheerful and happy. The clown started to make balloon animals for the children, then it started to juggles. As the children started to cheer, the cheering stop when the clown started to act weird. All Hell breaks lose when the clown transforms into a lovecraftian-Shoggoth like monster, scaring everybody away (except for the Smith of course).

“Can we go now?” asked Rick in an apathetic tone.

The last incident was at a 4th of July block party, it was nighttime and everybody in the neighborhood where setting off their own firework. Rick in his usual pessimistic demeanor looking at the people setting off their firework, while eating a hotdog and drinking.

“Ugh, what the point of 4th of July? The scientist started off as he took a gulp “It just a bunch of people being enamored by a bunch of colorful explosions, like animals being attracted to shiny objects. And are so-called neighbor are being amateurs!?”

“Oh, like you can do better” dared Jerry

“I can do better than these Hacks, Jerry!” Rick said zealously, as he pulled out his portal and made a portal “And it will make these other firework display look like bedazzled turds!”

Rick return later on with alien firework, he put on some protective goggles.

“ **Attention everybody, time for the main event!!** ” shouted the dimensional traveler as he got everybody attention. He activated the firework, which turns out isn’t fireworks. A big flash appeared in the sky, blinding everybody (with the exception of Rick).

“Whoops, turns out I mixes my alien firework, with alien riot control bomb. My bad.” He said in a devil-may-care attitude.

“ **Dad!!!!!** ” Beth exclaimed in anger

“Hey, this was all Jerry’s idea!” Rick told his daughter

Now there back in the present.

“For once, Rick. Be on your best behavior and no more sci-fi shenanigan!” pleaded the unemployed man

“Yeah, sure, whatever!” Rick lazily said as he took out his portal gun and shoot the wall. He got up grabbed Morty by the wrist and waltz over to the portal “Morty and I have some adventuring to do!”

They reach to the destination, Morty pulled himself from his grandfather grasp.

“ **Rick!!!! Why the hell did you drag me out to the middle of nowhere!??!!** ” The young man said in a shrilled tone.

“I was trying to get away from your stupid father and I needed an excuse.” Stated the mad scientist as he took out his flask and took a gulp of it. “Anyway, I didn’t drag you out in the middle of nowhere! I dragged you to the Dungeon of the Damned, a heavily guarded and booby-trapped place.” Morty examined the area and turn to Rick.

“Rick, a-are you sure this is the right place?” he asked his drunk grandpa, this made Rick annoyed by his grandson’s ignorance. Until Rick actually look at the area and is shock at what he sees.

“What the fuck!? There are supposed to be guards and booby-trap, how the hell is that possible!?!” Rick stated in disbelief. They wonder in the dungeon and saw all the deceased guards and deactivated booby-traps.

“What’s going on, Rick?” asked Morty

“What going on, Morty. Is somebody with the same power as me, broke in and is getting the Ruby the Resurrection as we speak!” Rick said in a matter of fact tone. They arrive in to the lair where the ruby is being held. Rick and Morty were fixative on a young girl with pointed ears and glasses around Morty’s age wearing mage-like clothing, floating up to the Ruby of Resurrection. She seems to be struggling to stay afloat.

“Stay focus, Zoey!! You’re almost there!!” called out a woman, the boys turn their attention to the source of the voice, it was a woman around Rick age, but she looks very attractive. Her long, wild hair is cool gray with a green hairband. She has long ears and red earing; her skin is pale; the woman’s lips are red and she has on green eye shadow. Her outfit is rather revealing outfit, high heel boots and long fingernails. Each of different color of green and she got a red choker. She’s holding a reptile like staff.

“ **Who the fuck are you two!?!** ” Rick demanded in a harsh tone, which made Zoey lose her focus as she tried to grab the Ruby and nearly fell to her death, if it wasn’t for her Grandmother using her staff to levitating her back to the ground.

“Don’t you know who I am!?! I am Lavera the most powerful witch in the universe!! Lavera said with pride, then her tone turns normal when intruding Zoey “And this one here is my granddaughter Zoey.” The elderly Witch pull out a cigarette, she uses her thumb as a lighter. She walks up to Rick, while taking a long huff and blew smoke in Rick’s face, rick got annoyed by this. “Who are you supposed to be?”

Rick cough a little bit before answering, “Jesus, lady! Are you trying to kill me with second-hand smoke!?! My name is Rick Sanchez, smartest man in the universe, everybody is supposed to know that!”

“A-and I’m his Grandson, Morty” Morty added nervously

“Hhmmm, nope never heard of you.’ Lavera simply said as she walks away from Rick, while he seethed in anger.

“Grandma, I got the Ruby of Resurrection!” stated the young witch in training, she received a pat on the head from her grandmother.

“Nice work, kiddo. Let blow this pop stand!” stated Lavera in a zealous manner, then “accidently” stepping on a loose brick, setting off a booby trap, “Whoops”

Everything around them start shake and rumble, Rick and Morty were surprised at this, while Lavera created a magic portal with her staff, the same portal the wizard made when Morty took back Morty’s dragon. The powerful witch flashes the two a taunting smile.

“ **Ta-Ta, losers!** ” Shouted the witch, as her granddaughter mouthed ‘sorry’ to the two. She walks through the portal with her grandma, the portal disappears behind them.

Rick forehead furrowed in anger, feeling victimized as the two left them behind and the chaos around them is still happening.

“I fucking hate those two!!” the drunk scientist declared

(This is my new story, tell me what you guys thin!)


End file.
